Prison of my mind
by Luicifers Wife
Summary: what if the phantom was still alive and a girl stummbled apon him?


Discalmer:(why do we write these lol) well i do not own the Phantom if only i did! i cant ever think of what i would do! hehe :3 but lilith she is my own

feel free to place your self into the story thats what i did while writting it :D

i wrote this for my writting class so i intended it to be a ONE SHOT but if you all are nice and think it shold be a chapter story and help me i think that could happen... now run along and read:3

* * *

**_Prison of my mind _**

Lilith stumbled into the dusty room with a broken mirror in the corner.

She walked over to the broken reflective glass and skimmed her fingers over the face. Thus opening the door that the mirror was hiding. Her eyes widened as she stepped through the doorway wondering where the passage would lead. The cobble stone path way was barley illuminated by the torches on the wall.

"This cant be real," she whispered

Walking down the winding path seeing gargles on the wall here and there. She heard the ripple of water as she got closer and closer to the end of the tunnel. As she glided into the open space her mind ran wild _I must be dreaming_ she said in her mind taking in her surroundings thinking it would all disappear in any second. Candelabras light the dark dungeon like room. Soft organ music could be herd louder and louder with every step she took further into the lair. Mirrors lined the walls while sheet music was spread across the floor. Red velvet draped on the oval bed. Paintings strewn across the old oak desk. Dead long stem roses lay on top the organ witch now is silent. Lilith sees a movement behind her and turns around quickly as she can.

"Who's there?" she almost trembles trying to say the words

" I could be asking you the same thing mademoiselle" the dark ness answered her in deep voice.

"You stumbled into my home and ask me why I am here? I thought you would have better manners than that my dear" he said getting clear to her yet she still couldn't see him.

The movement of her head searching for this man made wisps of hair fall into her face. The man almost chuckled. As he surveyed her, Eyes that lit up with fear with every movement he made trying to find her. Hair that flowed effortlessly down her back and in her line of vision. About a head shorter than himself. He circled around her twice more before he spoke again.

"What is it that you want? Did you come all the way here to patronize an old ghost?" he said eerily making the hair on the back of liliths neck stand on end.

She was at a lost for words. What in the world would she say to a man that she idolized and loved yet never thought truly existed? Yet she still wanted to see with her own eyes that he was there.

"Why wont you come out? Into the candle light?" she said with more confidence.

"Ah I would but demons are meant to stay in the darkness while angels grace the light" he answered her almost in a singing voice.

She sighed and tries to think of a way to just get a glimpse of him. Amused he stepped behind her waiting for her to notice his presence.

"You want to see me yet you still haven't told me why you are down here and I also want to know how you got in," he said as he watched her turn around and fully take in his appearance. Bright gold eyes shown at her almost ripping into her own soul. Slicked back black hair. Black dress pants, white dress shirt and flowing black cape made up is ensemble. But the most striking thing was the ivory mask on the left side of his face.

'Its impolite to stare my dear" he said looking right back at her.

She gulped knowing she should answer his pervious questions.

"Im down here because eye wanted to see you in person and I got in threw the broken mirror in the dressing room" she said almost wanting the floor to drag her under just so she wouldn't be under his intense gaze any longer.

" I see, well now you know that I am more than a ghost, but for how long will you keep that information?" the masked man said taking a noose out of his cape coming closer to lilith. He can't have someone running around knowing he's alive now can he? He tighter the rope around her neck with surprisingly no struggle.

"Why do you not try to run away and save your self?" he asks right before pulling deadly tight.

"I see no more reasons to live now all the questions I wanted answered are and I can die happily" Lilith smiled and closed her eyes waiting to die.

He pulled the rope tighter and she passedout.leaveing him with a limp body._ I cannot kill her after she finally found happiness._

Lilith finds herself waking up to the warm suns rays as she rubs her eyes and sits up.

"Where am I? Heaven hell?" she says aloud to herself.

She looks around and she is in a hotel room, big picture windows with the curtains wide open. Soft sheets incase her in a warm cocoon as she reaches over to the nightstand seeing a white envelope with her name in red script written on the front. She opens the wax seal and reads the note

_My dear,_

_It was a pleasure meting you._

_I gave you the gift of your life because you gave me the gift of understanding._

_Maybe if we met again thing will go in a better direction._

_Now don't wonder into dark passages anymore_

_Your obedient servant,_

_OG_

And here Lilith thought her wild night in Paris was all a dream.

* * *

Thankyou for reading and Comment if you will :3

gives you all blood red roses Take Care


End file.
